


Height Difference

by simsiecakes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Playful teasing, Pranks, headcannon that noya is a lil shit but asahi loves him for it, rated teen and up for one swear but other than that it should be fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23869645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simsiecakes/pseuds/simsiecakes
Summary: Asahi uses his height to his advantage, and Nishinoya is sick of his crap and teaches him a lesson.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 97





	Height Difference

**Author's Note:**

> this kinda sucks but its my first time writing fan fiction so go easy on me? also, based on a prompt i found on good ol' google so prompt credit to that person!!

Asahi absolutely adored his small boyfriend. The way Noya’s smaller hands fit perfectly into his own, or how Noya looked when he wore Asahi’s shirts which were practically dresses on the small libero. But he most enjoyed teasing him by holding objects up out of his grasp.

“Come on, give it back!” Noya protested, trying to jump up and grab the controller from his skyscraper of a boyfriend.

“Nope, not until you finish your homework. Homework first, video games after.” Asahi smiled at Noya’s efforts to steal the controller back, at the little pout on his face. Asahi often did this when he wanted Noya to do his homework or household duties considering the likelihood of Noya succeeding in taking the objects back was slim to none.

“Can’t I play just one more round and then do my homework?” Noya groaned, jumping up one last time knowing he wouldn’t reach it like any of his previous attempts. He glanced quickly at the couch before stepping onto it, reaching higher than he could before for the controller.

Asahi laughed, stretching his arm up higher now rendering Noya’s new idea useless as well. “No, because just one always means that you’re going to keep playing and never do your homework!”

Noya grumbled, jumping off the couch cushion one last time, almost getting a hold of Asahi’s wrist but not quite getting it, falling onto his butt on the couch. Still pouting he finally responded with a quiet “Fine.”

Noya eventually finished his homework and cleaned up the kitchen after dinner, giving Asahi the cold shoulder for the rest of the night. He wasn’t actually mad at him but just wanted him to think he was. He had gotten his controller back and had been glued to his game again after that, only being disturbed once by Asahi when he kissed the top of his head gently, hair being fully flattened out from a long day. “I love you, don’t stay up too long playing your game. Good night.” He said gently, wandering down the hall to their bedroom and going to bed himself.

Once Noya knew Asahi was asleep, he turned his console and the TV off. He came up with a plan to get back at Asahi while ignoring him and grinned to himself at the genius idea. He quietly padded down the hall and peeked his head in the bedroom, confirming that Asahi was asleep. He made his way back down the hall and into the kitchen, carefully avoiding the creaky floorboard just by the sink. 

Filling a cup up with cold water as quietly as possible, he slowly made his way back to their bedroom. He tried to contain his giggles, exciting himself at the thoughts of Asahi’s reaction. He set the cup down on the nightstand and carefully moved the desk chair closer to Asahi’s side of the bed. He stopped every now and again, checking for any sign of Asahi waking. He found no sign, every time just looking at his boyfriend who slept unsuspecting.

Noya grabbed the cup and carefully climbed up onto the chair, finding his balance and turning towards the bed. He stood for a second, it finally hit him that he was really about to do this. For a moment he felt guilty, and that it would be a bad idea. The rational part of his brain knew Asahi only teased him like that because he wanted Noya to be responsible. But the childish side told him to get back at his boyfriend.

He smiled evilly, quickly dumping the cold water onto Asahi’s head from at least four feet above. He roared in laughter as Asahi shot up from his spot, breathing quickly and shoving soaked brown locks out of his face. He looked up at Noya, confused, and slightly irritated, “What the hell Noya??” He eased slightly at the sight of his excited boyfriend, who was still laughing at his actions. 

“Who’s the tall one now fucker!” He yelled, grinning ear to ear. Asahi felt the frustration dissipate and started to smile himself, laughing a little. Noya got down off the chair and moved to sit on Asahi’s lap, wrapping his arms around his soaked boyfriend’s neck. Asahi gave him a quick kiss, moving his hands to the small libero’s hips. “Hope you know, I’m sleeping in your spot tonight since you soaked mine.” Asahi said, a small smile working its way onto his lips.

“Where am I supposed to sleep then?” Noya questioned, frowning. Maybe he didn’t think this prank completely through after all. “You can get nice and comfy on the couch. Or you can sleep on my soaked side if you’d prefer?” Asahi offered, his smile growing wider.

Noya groaned loudly, prank coming to bite him in the ass. He moved over to his side of the bed, opening his arms and looking to Asahi. “Can’t we just share my side? I’m small enough to fit.” Asahi laughed louder this time, managing to speak between fits. “Oh, now you’re okay with feeling small!”

Noya shushed him, pulling Asahi down to his side, cuddling up to him. They calmed down and finished their laughter, and finally managed to get some sleep.


End file.
